


Jorogumo

by Young_Leaf



Series: Immortality sucks (but I have you?) [2]
Category: Japanese Mythology, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe- Japanese Mythology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fem!Ranpo, Lot more accurate than the other as well, Romance?, Set in the same universe as The Fox Bride, Soukoku is there for a hot second, Time is Weird, idk - Freeform, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Edgar Allan Poe, a writer, comes to Japan and meets a beautiful woman, who is not all that she seems to be.
Relationships: Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Immortality sucks (but I have you?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jorogumo

Oguri Mushitarou was just relaxing on the riverbank near a waterfall, thinking about his lover, Yokomizo, when suddenly, a long strand of silky thread, that looked like it belonged to a spider, attached itself to a tree and ripped it out of the ground, taking it back to the cave behind the waterfall.

Mushitarou ran back to the village screaming, and told the other villagers about it. Soon, a sign was put up, warning all who passed by the waterfall, of her wicked presence.

* * *

She sighed as she looked at the tree she caught.

It seemed that she'd have to eat the bones of her previous victims again.

How annoying....

* * *

**A few years later**....

Edgar Allan Poe, self-proclaimed author and poet, had come to Japan for a vacation. For some brilliant reason, he decided to stay in a remote village where no one spoke English and also went to the waterfall, despite warnings being put up even in English, everyday.

One day, he dropped his briefcase in the water. Edgar began bemoaning his cruel fate (It really wasn't. He was just dramatic). Suddenly, a beautiful maiden of fair face, ebony hair and eyes that were greener than emeralds, appeared with his briefcase, that was somehow dry and undamaged. When he opened it, he found the items inside, completely undisturbed and in perfect condition.

"I cannot ever repay your kindness, my beautiful lady!" Edgar said, as if he was in some Shakespearian play. The maiden chuckled and said in a voice that felt like silk, "There is no need, My Lord. However, if you insist, please meet me here everyday."

"But, my maiden, oh, so fair, I need your name!"

"Ranpo." She said, and as soon as Poe blinked, she was gone.

* * *

'Finally,' She thought.

'Some good food, at last.'

* * *

Everyday, Edgar would meet Ranpo at the very same spot, at the same time. He'd read stories and poems to her, or just talk, and as each day passed, he fell in love with her.

And maybe, who knows, she fell in love with him.

However, each time he came back, he'd look tiered and drained. This would increase after every meeting. 

This is where Kunikida Doppo, a travelling priest, comes in.

Edgar, caught his attention, with his tiered face, yet somehow happy demeanor. Usually, this meant only one thing.

Yokai.

Kunikida asked Edgar about what was going on, and Edgar (Bless his soul), told him everything.

Kunikida nodded. He had figured out who the young woman was.

* * *

The next day, Kunikda accompanied Edgar to his Ranpo's meeting spot. When they reached, Ranpo wasn't present.

Kunikida pushed the American to a side far from the waterfall and tapped the ground four times. All of a sudden, a spiderweb shot out in his direction. Kunikida, thankfully dodged it.

He looked at Edgar.

"This maiden of yours is no maiden at all! She's a Jorogumu!" I advise you to stay away from this place!"

Edgar Allan Poe, suddenly became disheartened.

* * *

"Damn that priest! Because of him, I now have to eat this dog!" 

She ripped of the head of the animal and swallowed it whole, and then proceeded to suck the blood gushing out from its neck.

* * *

Edgar, heard of the legendary Tengu, in the mountains a little far off, who could grant wishes.

After trekking for four days, he reached the Tengu's shrine.

Here, he saw the great Tengu. On his lap, sat his wife, a Kitsune.

"What is it you seek mortal? Pray, do tell. I and my husband have no time for your silence." Said the Kitsune.

"I wish to marry the Jorogumo behind the waterfall!" He exclaimed.

The Tengu shot him an incredulous look and his wife began to bark in a way reminiscent of laughter.

"That is not possible. Fumiyo will eat you whole. She will rip your head off, suck your blood out, rip you to pieces, feast on your flesh and then suck on your bones. Go home mortal. You are not safe here." Said the Tengu.

As Edgar left, he didn't notice the knowing smile the Kitsune gave him.

* * *

If you like to think that Edgar had brains, please stop reading.

If you want to know the ending, continue.

* * *

Edgar ran towards the waterfall and called out, "FUMIYO, MY LOVE! TAKE ME! MY HEART YEARNS FOR YOU!"

A spiderweb snatched him up, and dragged him into the cave behind the waterfall.

* * *


End file.
